blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Blackwell
The elevator doors slide open to reveal Bella Blackwell, perfectly poised and elegant in a flowing black gown, her long black hair seeming to merge with the garment as it tumbles down her frame. Her pale skin serves to accentuate her red lips and delicate features, while her perfect hourglass figure completes the whole look. At her side is a large oversized black handbag, Salem seated inside of it, his head poking out as he surveys the scene. "I hate these kinds of places. There's always a linger of at least 10 types of deodorant and that one guy in the office who is always letting out farts but will never admit to it." ''Bella pets him affectionately. ''"Now Salem darling, do try and behave. We must make our best impressions here after all." Many stop and stare, as if held in a trance by her beauty as she calmly steps out into the foyer of Out of Time. She appears to almost float over to the reception desk, her gown obscuring her feet, and proceeds to smile at the girl seated there. The girl looks up and as with all around, becomes seemingly enthralled. Bella waits several moments for the girl to speak before clearing her throat quietly. "Morning my dear, would you be a darling and let Miss Carson know Mrs Blackwell is here to see her?" ''The girl seems to stumble over her own words as she picks up her phone from the cradle and dials in a number. ''"Miss Carson? Mrs Blackwell is here to see you. No...no.....not the one with the zombies." ''She places the phone back down. ''"If you'll have a seat Mrs Blackwell, Miss Carson should be with you soon." "Thank you my dear, much appreciated." ''Bella gives the girl a soft smile and makes her way to the visitor's lounge. ''"Sheesh. You would think they'd be a bit more accurate with their timing than 'soon' for the wife on the Antichrist." ''Bella looks down at Salem and shakes her head while rolling her eyes at him. ''"Be patient my dear. After all, we are fortunate to have all the time in the world, while many do not have that leisure." "Eurgh, don't remind me. The last think I want to do is think about an eternity of litterboxes and catfood." ''Bella chuckles in response and strokes him softly before letting him climb out of the bag onto his own seat. Eisely arrives from round the corner and introduces herself. ''"Mrs Blackwell? Hello, I'm Eisley, Miss Carson's assistant, she asked me to come see you to her office? Did urmm....you want to bring you cat with you?" ''Bella rises to meet her and beams at her. ''"Oh no dear, he'll be quite content here, at least until it's time for his interview anyway. Now you behave Salem, I don't want to hear of any foul play." ''Eisley looks confused, but says nothing; she is used to seeing very strange things in the office as it is. She directs Bella to follow her. ''"My, you are simply beautiful my dear." ''Bella exclaims as the two of them walk. ''"In fact, you remind me of my youngest daughter, you look as if you would be of a similar age." ''Eisley blushes at the compliment. ''"Thank you Mrs Blackwell. And I'm not sure, I'll be 17 in a few months." ''Bella enthusiastically smiles at the information. ''"What a coincidence! Liliana recently turned 16 herself. Well, relatively of course. You must come to dinner sometime my dear, I'm sure you and Liliana would get along fabulously!" Eisley gulps at the thought of attending dinner at the Blackwell Mansion, but before she can even think it through they arrive at Elizabet's office. Eisley pushes the door open, signalling Bella to go through, to which she accepts, bowing her head slightly towards the girl. Elizabet stands upon seeing the two enter the room and offers her hand to Bella. "Mrs Blackwell, I'm so happy you were able to make it, and to finally meet you in person of course. Please, sit." ''Bella takes the offered hand graciously and replies with a gentle shake. ''"Oh my pleasure Miss Carson, I have been so looking forward to this for some time now. And please, call me Bella." ''She takes a seat and gives Elizabet a warm smile. Eisely speaks up. ''"Would umm.....would anyone like anything to drink at all?" "Nothing for me Eisley. Mrs Blackwell.....or Bella rather, would you care for something?" ''Bella turns towards Eisley, the same warm smile offered to the girl. ''"Well I must say, I am so glad to be in good company so perhaps a nice Cabernet Sauvignon?" ''The name is lost on Eisley, who looks to Elizabet in confusion. ''"Eisley dear, the chefs will know what it is, go fetch one for Mrs Blackwell if you will?" ''Eisley nods and exits the office in search of the wine, while Elizabet turns to Bella. ''"She is a sweet girl. Very eager to learn and such a good observer, she will definitely do well here." "Oh I do love it so when the young find purpose in life, isn't it just the most marvellous thing?" ''Elizabet gives a mischievous grin. ''"But Bella, you look so young yourself, how do you do it? I've tried just about every skincare product on the market. What powder do you use?" ''Bella giggles happily. ''"Baking powder." ''Elizabet's expression changes to confusion. ''"No, I meant for your face." ''Bella pauses, but her look remains unchanged. ''"Baking powder." ''The slight awkwardness is broken by the return of Eisley, wine in hand as she hands it to Bella. ''"Oh you are a delight my dear, going through all that trouble. Your parents must be very proud." ''Eisley sinks her head slightly. ''"Thank you Mrs Blackwell, but I don't have any anymore. I live with Miss Carson now." ''Bella softened, and then spoke up enthusiastically. ''"Well in that case, my request from earlier applies all the more, and you must both join us for dinner, I am sure Adrian would be thrilled and the girls would love some new company." ''You could see and feel as plain as day how warm a person Bella was. Eisley seemed stuck for words so Elizabet intervened. ''"We appreciate the offer so much Bella, thank you for being so kind, we would love to join you. Now, I believe everything is ready, shall we proceed with the interview?" "Oh my, of course. What fun we shall have!" First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Bella: "Bella Blackwell." Elizabet: "Is that it? Bella isn't short for anything? You surely carried another name before your marriage to Mr Blackwell no?" Bella: "The way I see thing my dear, my life truly began when I became Mrs Blackwell, and so that is who I am through and through." Elizabet: "I suppose that's fair enough. Do you carry any titles?" Bella: "Oh my, no. Well, I suppose maybe '''the' Salem Witch. But I don't like to showboat."'' When and where exactly were you born? Bella: "Salem Village, Massachusetts, 31st October 1672." Elizabet: "I gather you share that exact information, minus a gap of 2 minutes with someone else." ''Bella slightly frowns momentarily but just as soon resumes her smile. Bella: ''"While that is true, I would rather not discuss any more details at this time." Where is it you live now? Bella: "We have many homes across the world but our main dwelling is a lovely mansion in Westchester. Our neighbours do think it a tad odd, being so dark on the outside and all, but that's what gives it it's character! Some people truly have no taste." I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Bella: "Well. As you know now, I was born in Salem during the Colonial era of America. My parents, Jonathan and Edith were English in origin, and sailed over with the pilgrims. Both were magically inclined, although not to the extent of being able to call themselves particularly powerful. Ma'ma used to run a small flower shop, which I suppose is where my love of botany and gardening comes from, while pa'pa was a leatherworker." Elizabet: "They are no longer with us I take it from your use of tense?" Bella: "Oh no dear, they both died of smallpox by the time I was 16. A great shame really. One would have thought they had the inclination to cure themselves but in their merits of being lovely people, neither of them were particularly bright." Elizabet: "That must have been hard for you, to lose both parents before you were 16." ''Bella flashes a warm smile. Bella: ''"Not really I suppose. I already had my life planned out at the time. I was due to marry a young man my age, Matthew Johnson. He wasn't the best looking or the most intelligent of men, but he had a kind heart and, living in such a small village, I had limited options." Elizabet: "Did he know at all about your gifts?" Bella gives a light chuckle in response. Bella: "Oh goodness no. I took over the running of ma'ma's shop. In addition to taking care of and selling plants, I would also provide herbal remedies to the village folk, which I would infuse with a little magic. After all, what good is it having a gift if you won't use it to help others?" Elizabet: "And I am sure the world is a brighter place for having someone as kind as you in it." ''Bella waves a hand in jest and blushes slightly. Bella: ''"Miss Carson, you are too kind. Anyway, I merely went about my days, he would court me, life was good. And then came the Witch Trials. Many of us, including some of my friends were accused of witchcraft and from there it turned into a whole hubub of lunacy. People who I hat given remedies now accused me of poisoning them, making their crops wither, making their dogs bark incessantly, all sorts of tosh. I know I was the only actual witch but if anyone deserved to be strung up like some of the other poor souls, it was Abigail Williams, the one who started it all." Elizabet: "Ah yes, she was the one who accused Elizabeth Proctor of witchcraft after having an affair with her husband John was she not?" ''Bella looks slightly disgruntled. Bella: ''"Elizabeth Proctor was a good woman, as were many of the others Abigail accused. Silly girl, pretending to dabble in witchcraft herself but getting cold feet and blaming others when she was nearly found out." Elizabet: "I heard that she disappeared from Salem and apparently wound up in Boston and became a prostitute until her death." ''Bella forms a satisfied smirk, still warm but with a hint of glee. Bella: ''"That Miss Carson, is merely what is written in history. The truth is much.....sweeter. Once I was his, my darling Adrian made sure Abigail got her just desserts." ''Elizabet leans forward in intrigue. Elizabet: ''"Oh? How so?" Bella: "This." ''She proceeds to show Elizabet the pendant around her neck, the obsidian jewel crafted into the metal. ''"Abigail resides in here. My love crafted this with his own hands, and trapped Abigail's soul within it. Now she lives and endless loop of her worst fear; if she had been the accused, found guilty and then burnt at the stake.Poetry in motion if there ever was." Elizabet: "That sounds.......slightly terrifying. So what happened after you were accused? Did Matthew not speak up?" ''Bella sighs with lament. Bella: ''"Sadly once I was accused, he became blind to the truth and joined with the mob. I was soon found guilty by the Witchfinder General, although they were clueless as to how to spot an actual witch. Dunking and retractable blades? Anyway, I was sentenced to be burnt alive, as any witch worth her salt has always been. Come to think of it, I suppose it would have been some sort of badge of honour really. Although you could always just use a fire dampening spell. But then that might not help your cause, showing them you were a real witch. But as I was put to the pyre, I was saved by my darling Adrian." Elizabet: "I heard the tale from Mr Blackwell. Remarkable to say the least." Bella: "I suppose the rest, as they say is history. I've continued to support my love ever since, we have 3 beautiful girls and lead a very fulfilling life. I am marvellously happy with where I am now." Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? Bella: "I have the most wonderful family any woman could dream for. Adrian my love of course is the bedrock. And then my 3 beautiful daughters, Iris, Vivian and Liliana, all so different and unique. And then of course, Salem, our cat. I take him with me practically everywhere i go, in fact, I know you wish to interview him after me, he is currently waiting in the visitor's lounge." Elizabet: "Being their mother, who would you say the girls take after, physically and personality wise?" ''Bella beams with pride at the mention of the subject. Bella: ''"Well. Iris I would say is a near mirror image of myself, but personality wise, she's very much like her father, even more so his mother. From her earliest days she has delighted in nothing more than being of the bloodline of Satan." ''She sighs happily. "''Vivian I would say follows Adrian more in looks but has a very carefree personality and is deeply rooted in the arcane. Some may call her peculiar, but I think she is marvellously perfect the way she has come to be. Family dinner is always a very social time whenever she visits, what with her 6 husbands, oh they are just the most lovely men though, they treat her so well. And Liliana truly shares both our features, and her initial personality at least seems to also be spread across both of ours, she is quiet and observant like her father but when the time comes can be a bit of a social butterfly." ''Elizabet nods in understanding then purses her lips momentarily before casually leaning slightly forward. Elizabet: ''"And you are sure that you want to give no mention of your sister?" ''Bella turns from her beam to a dark frown, but quickly relaxes and sighs. Bella: ''"Angelica and I are estranged to say the least. While she is my sister, I hold no want to have any dealings with her, nor hear from or of her. She has tried on more than one occasion to split my family apart, and while I have no doubt that she will try again, until then she is none of my concern." What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Bella: "Why Miss Carson, such a question! But I suppose although more than happily married, I can appreciate other members of the male sex. And well. Some female too." Is there a special someone in your life? Bella: "As much as my darling girls and Salem are special to me in so many ways, Mr Adrian Blackwell has for so many years and will always be, the love of my life. He is my rock, my anchor, my soulmate. Although I suppose if we are getting down to technicalities, he doesn't have a soul." ''She happily sips on her wine. ''"Semantics." Elizabeth: "Were you at all apprehensive about learning he was the Antichrist?" Bella: "Well, it was certainly unusual to say the least, but he was so gentle and kind hearted." Elizabet: "You find it gentle that he threatened every last village inhabitant with eternal damnation and unimaginable torment lest they hand you over to him?" Bella: "Oh it was ever so sweet of him though. I mean after all, I was just a simple village witch from Salem. And now I have a wonderful family, a very fulfilling life and I've been able to delve into sorceries I never thought possible, all thanks to my darling Adrian. What more could any modern woman trying to have it all want?" Do you have any pets? Bella: "The obvious would be of course, Salem. Things were somewhat difficult at first with him but now he is as much a member of the family as any of us." Elizabet: "I have heard from Mr Blackwell the tale of his journey from warlock to feline. Any plans to change him back to his original form anytime soon?" Bella: "Well, we did think about it some time back, but Salem seems to have settled into his new life quite comfortably. After all, he is now pampered beyond measure. Not only are all his needs aside from using the toilet taken care of, but he travels around with me to many places. The two of us have become delightful friends after all." Elizabet: "Quite. And you've had him for how long?" ''Bella pauses and tries to recall. Bella: ''"Well, he began to pester Vivian around the late 1840s.......so I'm going to go with nearly 2 centuries, give or take a decade or two." Elizabet: "I see. Mr Blackwell mentioned your house being akin to a menagerie during his interview, what other pets do you have?" Bella: "Oh my, many marvellous and wonderful creatures! Snakes, spiders, scorpions, lizards. Birds of many kind in the atrium. We used to have a bird that belonged to Iris, bought on her insistence, but it became apparent her want for a pet was short lived. We found it dead from poisoning one morning." ''She says all of this with a smile on her face, her expression unchanged at any point in the conversation. "''We also have a water tank." Elizabet: "For fish?" ''Bella looks confused. Bella: ''"Fish? My dear, what use would I have keeping fish? No, the octopus of course. Aristotle is a beautiful blue ringed Cephalopoda." '' Elizabet: ''"Isn't that incredibly dangerous? Blue ringed octopi are extremely venomous after all." ''Bella giggles, waving the information off. Bella: ''"Oh he really is the sweetest thing, very gentle with children especially. And then there are my plants, how I adore them so. I tend to each and every one with a mother's love." Elizabet: "Then you and I share something in common. I myself raise daisies. What plantfood do you suggest would be best?" ''Bella again looks confused. Bella: ''"My, I wouldn't know where to begin, I've never raised daisies. My babies all prefer solid foods, especially hamburgers." ''Elizabet know looks confused, and slightly terrified. Elizabet: ''".....hamburgers?" Bella: "Oh yes, and steak. They bite you see. We did buy a rabbit for Liliana when she was a child but that didn't turn out so well." Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? Bella: "I struggle with the argument myself. Animals are living creatures yes, but are plants not also? It just seems rather odd to me that those who follow the lifestyle will condemn others for eating one form of life, while they eat another. Silly really, but then again, humans are generally of smaller minds." The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? Bella: "A woman? Should I be identifying as something else?" ''She looks confused. Elizabet: ''"Well, I am sure you know by now that there is a growing movement suggesting that gender is merely a social construct and therefore you can identify as various genders, even if you do not appear physically to be so." Bella: "How bizarre. Some people do have the strangest of ideas." What is it you do for a living exactly? Bella: "Well first and foremost, I am a mother and housewife. Adrian has the world on his shoulders and Liliana is so busy with her studies, so I always ensure that the mansion is clean and tidy everyday, I cook the meals and make the food, anything to make life easier for my loved ones. And on top of that, I run a small home business, selling potions, remedies, spells and such. I hardly need it to be profitable but I do enjoy it so." Describe a typical day for you. Bella: "I am usually up very early, perhaps 4 or 5am?" Elizabet: "Doesn't that disturb your husband?" ''Bella gives a small giggle. Bella: ''"Oh don't be silly, Adrian doesn't need sleep. Although on the occasions he does join me in bed, I try my best not to wake him. But he is also an early riser so things usually work out. Anyway. I start the day by feeding the animals, along with Salem. Then I make breakfast for Adrian, myself and Liliana. After they are gone I tend to the housework and then I'll usually head into the city afterwards with Salem. We'll go and have a nice lunch, do some shopping. When I get back I'll feed the animals their lunch and then spend some time on my potions for a while, by which time Liliana will usually get back home, we'll catch up and I'll fix her a snack. Adrian usually gets home in the evening and I'll have dinner ready for the 3 of us to enjoy. We'll watch some television, talk about our days, finish up any outstanding business. Then I'll feed the animals again and by that time, we're usually well into the night and I'll be ready for bed, all to do it again tomorrow. It's a simple life, but I thoroughly enjoy it." Elizabet: "You don't feel it demeans you in any way being a housewife? After all, women have a bigger role in the workplace now more than ever." ''Bella scoffs. Bella: ''"My dear, can you imagine me working in a supermarket, or an office? What would I put down on my resume, that I majored in spells and hexes?" Elizabet: "Liberal arts perhaps?" What are some of the things you enjoy doing? Bella: "I think the thing I enjoy the most is taking care of my family and making our home a place full of love, warmth and happiness. I also enjoy taking care of my animals and plants, cooking and mixing up new potions and spells." Elizabet: "I am sure there aren't many women who can attest to that." Bella: "Oh yes, I find it quite cathartic indeed. Plus it's so exciting, you never know what you're going to make. Or possibly blow up." What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Bella: "Oh my, I usually am not in the habit of trying to dislike anything but I'm afraid I have a dislike of dogs. I'm terribly allergic you see." Elizabet: "Does that include werewolves?" ''Bella looks slightly abashed. Bella: ''"I adore having Randy and Jason round for dinner, they do such a good job of looking after Adrian while he's away. However, I have to place a strict no-transforming policy whenever they come to visit, lest I break out in sneezing fits and hives. And sadly, I have little control over what havoc my magic wreaks when I sneeze." Are you afraid of anything in particular? Bella: "My dear, when you've got through life for as long as I have, there;s very little to be afraid of, especially with the right attitude. I don't know why so many people are terrified of the dark, many of us who linger in it just want to be left to our own devices. It's humans who are the monsters after all, telling such tales about people like you and I. Although I suppose people should be afraid of the latest generation's general silliness." Elizabet: "In what way?" Bella: "Well Liliana is very much into this Utube is it? The one with all the music, videos of cats and teenagers eating washing up pods?" Elizabet: "Oh, you mean YouTube. And yes, it is quite alarming the things that are becoming trends these days." ''Bella shrugs but smiles. Bella: ''"Natural selection will always prevail." Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Bella: "Well I suppose my biggest hobby would be gardening, and perhaps potion making. Although having lived for so long I've picked up many different hobbies and dabble in all of them from time to time. But gardening and botany is always on the top of my list. I do so love cultivating my babies and watching them grow." Elizabet: "I assume you also love tending to and watching your own children grow?" Bella: "Well yes, of course. Although in different ways. My plants may nip at me on occasion but I don't have to worry about them burning down part of the house or creating an army of zombies and blaming it on 'hormones'." Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? Bella: "Oh my. I suppose a large collection of magical abilities and spells? Ooh!" ''Bella focuses for several moments then pops her tongue out, fully curled. ''"Hhmmpphhh?" ''Elizabet looks slightly confused. Elizabet: ''"Well then. I am sure that will be something our readers will be dying to see." What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? Bella: "Well I don't see myself as a particularly materialistic person. I know that must sound odd, living in a mansion and all but it's the little things in life that make me happy, and of course my family. Although I suppose if I could have anything I want, it'd be a house full of black cats." ''She sighs happily at the thought. Elizabet: ''"I am sensing that this is something you've talked about with your husband?" Bella: "Though Adrian is perfect in nearly every way, he has no particular love for cats. Salem is really the only one he's put up with for any considerable length of time. So I imagine a house full of cats would not really be to his liking." Elizabet: "Could you two not compromise on the situation?" Bella: "Oh we did. Hence why we now have Salem." What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? Bella: "Well I appreciate good music as much as anyone, anything with a good rhythm. I particularly enjoyed the music of the 60s, very easy to dance to." Elizabet: "Well if you are into anything you can dance along to, now more than ever there is such a huge selection." Bella: "I hear something now and then that catches my ear but so much of it seems so processed and forced. Ooh! Although I did hear a delightful song a while back called 'Black Magic' by, I believe they were called 'Little Mix'? I could listen to that all day." What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Bella: "Oh my, wine definitely." Elizabet: "Any particular wine?" Bella: "Umm....anything red?" ''She sips her own wine, slightly blushing. Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? Bella ''"Well, not that I would ever imagine an existence without my darling Adrian, however, with the recent superhero movies that have been coming out, there have been some fine gentlemen. The Captain America and Norse god with the blond hair are particularly dashing." Elizabet: "Ah, you mean Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth?" Bella: "Oh my, I'm surprised Liliana hasn't got posters of them on her walls, they are rather dreamy. Of course, you never heard any of this from me." You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Bella: "Well I don't pretend to know much about psychology but from what I read about my result, I would say I agree. While I do like my own time and space, I delight in being around my loved ones and making our home a place of warmth, humour and love." Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers? Bella: "I just hope that all of your readers have enjoyed gaining an insight into our lives. I know that in particular Adrian is often seen in the media as some sort of monster.....and while I suppose that is true in a sense, there is no man more gentle and loving on this Earth. I know you still have many more people to interview and I hope you all look forward to it." Elizabet clicks the dictaphone and lays it down upon her desk. "Well Mrs Blackwell, that was certainly enjoyable and informative. Thank you for taking the time to do this." ''Bella smiles warmly at her. ''"Why my pleasure Miss Carson. I believe Salem is waiting on his interview with anticipation." "It will certainly be interesting. Eisley will see you out. Til next time Mrs Blackwell." With that, Bella and Eisley make their way out of the office and back to the visitors lounge where Salem's voice can be heard beginning to question someone at reception. Bella rolls her eyes in response upon turning the corner and begins to playfully lecture her cat.